


Liquor is Quicker

by ltfoxyee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee





	Liquor is Quicker

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Liquor is Quicker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805978) by [ltfoxyee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee), [theosymphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany)



那天他们从Jeff的单身汉派对回来的时候已经是半夜三更了，两个人都喝了不少，踉踉跄跄地摸索到基地门口的时候，Chris口齿不清地提议着让Piers到他的住处过夜，“免得你回去的时候醉倒在路边了，” 他说。Piers那浸满了酒精的大脑还来不及反应，嘴上就答应了，一个微小的声音提醒着他这并不是个好主意，然而他决定让那个恼人的声音立马住嘴。  
他们在门口花了差不多十分钟的时间开门，到最后好不容易把钥匙插进锁孔的时候，两个人都已经蹲在地上笑得站不起来了 —— 威士忌总是有办法让最无聊的东西看起来好笑无比。  
“你只有一张床，captain，” Piers进了房间之后依然没有停止他的傻笑，他沉沉地坐在Chris的床上，笨手笨脚地把衣服统统丢在了地板上。  
“够大了，” Chris直接一头倒在了枕头上，看也不看就把靴子踢到了地上，一转身就晕乎乎地睡了过去。等他再次醒来的时候，房间里还是漆黑一片，他感到有人在扯自己的枕头，“你干什么啊，Piers，” 他转过身，只能勉强接着窗外的灯光看到狙击手的轮廓。  
“把枕头分给我一半，我睡得脖子都酸了，” Piers抱怨着，显然他的酒劲还没过去，要不然他不会这么大胆地和长官抢东西。  
Chris迷迷糊糊地嘟哝了一声，稍微抬了抬脖子，给Piers让了个位置。他听到Piers躺在枕头上之后满意地哼了一声，狙击手的呼吸忽然间靠近他的面前，那有些甜腻的酒气竟让他的睡意消了一半。 “Piers……你……脱光了？” 狙击手白皙的皮肤在月光下格外显眼，他忍不住追问了一句。  
“说什么呢，captain，我穿着内裤的，” 像是为了证实自己的说法，他抓起了Chris的手，放在自己的内裤上。  
Chris本能地揉捏起了掌中的臀瓣，Piers也顺势靠在了他身上，“Hmm……” Chris低吟了一声，在酒精的作用下，怀里温热的身体霎时间唤起了他的另一种欲望。Chris一手抬起了Piers的下巴，嘴唇贴上了对方的双唇，也许是醉酒的原因，也许是因为他太久没有亲吻过别人了，他的吻竟显得有些生硬，惹得对方咯咯地笑了两声，“Captain，你干什么？” Piers问道，然而他并没有制止Chris，反而边笑边断断续续地回应着对方的亲吻。  
很快，简单的接吻就升级成了更亲密的爱抚，Piers喝醉了之后变得十分喜欢傻笑，而Chris则比平时更加的寡言，他只是一味地用唇舌舔舐着Piers裸露在自己面前的肌肤，直到狙击手的傻笑逐渐被呻吟所代替。  
接下来的事情仿佛都发生在一片混沌之中，Chris把润滑剂撒得床单上到处都是，而Piers只是大笑着把他能摸得到的黏糊糊的布料都一个劲儿地往床下面扔，“你这样等一下我们可没东西盖了，” Chris将狙击手的腿架在了自己的脖子上，才把瓶中所剩无几的润滑剂倒在了真正需要的地方。  
“等一下我们可以搂着对方取暖，” Piers提议着， 他挺起了腰，为对方的侵入让出更多的空间，“不过我想也许等会儿我们根本不需要取暖了，” 这是那天晚上他说的最后一句完整的话，Chris猛烈的攻势很快就让他连喘气的空隙都没有。在疼痛慢慢消失而快感勃然而起的间隙，Piers隐约可以察觉到对方和他一样都是初次和同性交媾，也许是常年搭档所产生的默契，也许是酒精的助兴，也许是别的什么原因，他并不觉得这感觉有多么陌生。他们像两头发情的猛兽一般撕咬着对方的身体，凌乱的床铺变成了他们的原始森林，而彼此藏匿于密林深处交合为一。  
Piers没用多久就达到了高潮，然而Chris并没有要停下来的意思，“you’re so fucking hot…” 他用手指撩起Piers身上黏滑的体液，塞到自己嘴里，下流地吸吮了起来。“啊哈……” Piers感到嵌在自己体内的阳具变得比先前更硬了一圈，才知道Chris绝不会就这么放过他。果然，他那有些瘫软的身体被两条粗壮的手臂拉了起来，被轻而易举地变成了他盘坐在Chris身上的姿势，对方的手掌将他的臀瓣紧紧扣住，蓄势待发， “你准备好升天了吗？ Ace？”  
“Always ready, captain,” Piers不甘示弱地邪笑了一下，像是要证明自己的体力才没有那么不堪一击一般，卖力地扭起了腰。  
“Hell yeah,” Chris咧嘴笑了一下，按住狙击手的后脑勺，把他拉到唇边吻了起来，另一只手依然扶在对方的臀瓣上引导着他的方向。  
Piers刚刚发泄没多久的性器忍不住又一次挺立了起来，他此刻却并没有闲心去关注自己的分身，而是全神贯注地骑坐在Chris的阳具上， 你骑起来真像个牛仔，他仿佛听到队长这么说着，他的嘴便像不听使唤一般滔滔不绝地说着那些平时他绝对不可能说出口的下流话语来。  
“Dear God Piers,” Chris搂紧了他的腰，而自己则一下下加速着向上方挺去，“can” 插入 “you” 抽出 “be”插入 “any” 抽出 “HOTTER?” 伴随着喷涌而出的精液，最后那下猛击也在Piers的屁股上留下了两个暗红的掌印。  
二人再次倒回床上的时候，Chris又一次趴在了Piers腿间，很快，他的分身就被对方温暖的口腔所包围，“Captain…” Piers不知道该说什么才好，他只觉得自己已经很久没有有过如此美妙的感觉了，他闭上眼享受着酥麻的快感由小腹涌向全身，在一波接一波的快意之间，他迅速跌入了梦乡，等他醒来之后，甚至不确定自己后来到底有没有高潮。  
当晨曦照亮了Chris的卧室之时，那种事后的尬尴之情让二人都不知道该说些什么才好，两个人都默契地避开了对方的目光，穿起了昨夜揉在地上的脏衣服，简单地告别了之后便各自回到了生活的正轨。对于Piers来说，那夜的意义远远高于普通的一夜情，即使这真的只是他们唯一的一次酒后乱性，他依然觉得自己幸运无比，起码有回忆也比什么都没有强吧。  
下一个周末，不知道是阴差阳错还是不约而同，两个人又在酒吧里碰面了，那只是个普通的周末，也没有什么人在搞单身汉派对，然而他们依然喝的伶仃大醉。那天晚上Piers把Chris按倒在了他的沙发上，又是一个狂野而混沌的不眠之夜。  
这种靠酒精催化结合的日子算不上有多么的理想，有的时候，Piers只想着赶紧喝醉好跳到下一步，醉酒对他来说只不过是掩饰自己的本意罢了。他想知道Chris是不是也抱着同样的念头，但是每每话到嘴边，都会被他生生地吞下。比起不知道对方的真实想法，他更害怕的是捅破了那层窗户纸之后，两人再也没法相处的窘境。因此Piers选择了沉默。  
“去我那里？” 那天收操后Chris和往常一样若无其事地邀请了Piers去他的宅邸。  
“当然，” 他不假思索地点了点头，现在他们时不时会直接到Chris的住所喝酒，省掉了叫计程车的麻烦。  
只是那天Piers进屋之后，在桌上并没有发现准备好的酒具，他回头想要询问之际，却发现自己被困在了Chris的 双臂之间。他疑惑地转过身，看到Chris小心翼翼地前倾着身体，有些僵硬地保持着二人唇间的距离，Piers打量了一下队长的表情，心中带着一丝犹豫，依然合上了他们相隔的双唇。那是他们第一次在清醒的时候接吻，从某种意义上来说也算得上是初吻，Piers在心里默默地记下了这个历史性的时刻。  
“Piers，” Chris抓着他的手臂，表情中带着一丝渺茫，“我们的这些对你来说到底有没有意义？”  
就是这一刻了， Piers暗自想着，他吞了口口水，不知道该怎么回答才好，也许对方并不想听他声情并茂的表白，也许Chris只想将他们现在的关系保持在一种没有特别意义的水平，“那你……希望这些对我来说有意义吗？” 他反问着，寻找着透露对方心意的蛛丝马迹。  
“如果我说有的话你会怎么回答呢？” 和他一样，Chris并没有直接回答。  
“我会说我们兜了太大的一个圈子了，” Piers微笑了起来，“从一开始这一切就对我意义非凡。”  
“呵，” Chris低笑了一声，“看起来我们不需要靠酒来掩饰自己的感觉了。”  
“Well, you know what they say, ” Piers坏笑了一下，”Candy is dandy but liquor is quicker.”  
清醒时候的结合才能称之为做爱，虽然并没有酒醉之后的狂野和不羁，然而却如同上好的糖果一样，甜而不腻，滋味绵长。


End file.
